Agricultural balers commonly have machine configurations that cause the location of the twine box, usually a double row twine box, to be situated such that access by the operator from the ground is limited, especially the top row of twine balls. This is more apparent on larger size balers, and sometimes requires the operator to stand on an elevated platform such as a truck bed or step ladder to load twine. In order to carry enough twine capacity for larger square balers, manufacturers have previously chosen multiple row twine box designs, partially due to space constraints.
The pattern of the twine ball compartments within the twine box wherein there is generally one compartment for each twine ball, can require the operator to cut and retie the twine if he/she wants to move the twine ball to another twine ball compartment. While this is generally accepted, it is undesirable due to the added likelihood of mis-ties.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for an improved twine box design that provides ready access to the twine balls and that facilitates the relocation of twine balls within the box when reloading twine.